Spider man and the Demigods
by Mr.creative
Summary: Doc Oc , Doc Doom, Mysterio, Venom and Electro have released the monsters of Tartarus and are planing to take over the world. Now Spider man must team up with Percy Jackson to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sat on top of the Daily Bugle HQ roof looking down at the busy afternoon New York rush hour. Normally I would be jumping from roof to roof and beating up baddys but today was just a normal everyday day. It started the day after me, power man, nova, white panther, iron fist and the rest of New York's super heroes were catching the escaped baddys of New York. We managed to stop them but they all disappeared the day after.

That leaves me in my current situation, scanning the busy city of new! Hmmm, hey look an orange puffy dog eating a hot dog. And over there a giant one eyed monster wearing dirty rags attacking the city! Wait a minute. A giant one eyed monster attacking the city! Oh no! I can hear screams of terror the monster picks up a blue volts wagon and chucks it towards Macys.

Quick as the wind I swing down on some of my webbing and create a giant web saving the shop and civilians. I charge towards the monster webbing at the monster. Up close the one eyed thing smells like rotten eggs and burned paper mixed together. "Hey smelly! I recommend u take shower cause u reek!" I yell at him, at least I think it's a him. "Hey can I call u Tommy?" I asked while dodging a flying car and firing some webbing at its eye. "Roar" goes Tommy as I come side kicking into his face. Just as I'm about to hit Tommy's ugly egg smelling face he hits me down a ally.

"Ow!" I mutter to myself. "I really need a vacation." I turn on my S.H.I.E.L.D communicator and give Nick Fury a call. Nick Fury is the head of S.H.I.E.L.D and is the super spy. "Spider man where are you? We need u on the scene now!" yells Fury! "Already on it sir! But I think I might bucket head the others help to stop Tommy." I told him. "Tommy?" "Ya, he's the one eyed creep on the streets right now." "What one eyed creep? It's a snow giant you need to stop!"

Now I'm confused. Before I can reply Fury says "Nova and the others are on the way!" Then he hangs up. Ok, so maybe I'm going crazy if Nick can't see that Tommy's a one eyed monster. Can't worry about that now I have some citizens to save. I quickly climb up the side of the building and take a look around. Down on the street I can see a boy about my age with brown hair wearing jeans and a blue shirt attacking Tommy with a long bronze sword. Man I got to save him! Quickly I shoot webs toward a nearby street pole.

As I'm swing from the building I shoot a web towards the boy just as Tommy tries to flatten him like a bug. "Hey let go of me" the kid yells as we land in a nearby ally. "Listen dude I was trying to save this city" said the boy as he points his sword at me. "Dude carful with that sword, you might cut some ones head off!" "Sword? How can u see it the mist should be blocking it!" "Mist? What mist! And why would you want to block that sword? Now if you excuse me I got to stop that one eyed monster." "One eyed monster. You can see through the mist!" "Dude please explains to me what's going on!" "Well, listen this may be a shock but my name's Percy Jackson and I'm a son of Poseidon, I'm a demigod!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ok, wait a moment did he say demigod? If I remember correctly, demigods are kids of gods, Greek gods. And that they lived thousands of years ago? "So you're a demigod." I said "Yes." "And there are more of you?" "Yes." "Ok." "So you want to team up and stop that Cyclops ...bug guy!" "It's Spider man and yes let's stops Tommy." "Tommy?" "Ya, one eyed monster remember!" "Right let's stops Tommy."

Soon Percy and I were on the roof of a nearby super market. "Ok dude "I told him "If we're going to beat Tommy we will need a plan." "Right. Well I can kill him with my sword and u can distract him with your sticky stuff." "I told u its webbing!" "Sorry, ADHD remember?" "Ok, ok!" "Now we should find Tommy!" "Easy! Right there!" I pointed towards Tommy marching down the street. "Ok you shoot his eyes and while it's distracted I'll stab it!" "On 3!" "Ok on 3!" "3, 2, 1 Go!" We jump of the building. Quickly I shoot Tommy's eyes and land on pavement with Percy.

"Hey big guy!" I yell as Percy sneaks up behind Tommy "You should take a bath you stink! PU!" "Roar" goes Tommy .Slice! Goes Percy's sword. Suddenly Tommy disintegrates in to dust. "What the! Where-" "It went to a giant pit in the underworld! You know the one with Kronos." "Right that pit. Big, dark and filled with Monsters." "Hey great job out there Spidey!" "Thanks!"

"Yes Great job." Says a dark, sinister and familiar voice from the shadows "You did a great job killing my Cyclops sending him to Tartarus. But it is not over Spidey! Soon all of Tartarus will be out and you will not be able to do a thing! Soon all monsters will never die, never come back from Tartarus!" "No." Whimpers Percy "No not an again!" "Yes Percy Jackson, yet again! But it is not cause of mother earth." "Then how? Did you capture Death?" "Death?" I ask "Death can't be alive can it causes that would be bad!" "He's a Greek god. "Explains Percy. "Oh! That explains a lot."

"Yes, I have not captured Death but I have built a device which will prevent all Monsters from dyeing if placed on the doors of death. As we speak Venom and Mysterious are putting it on the Tartarus side and Doom and Electro on the other side. Now goodbye and good luck Spidey!" Finishes Oc. "No." Says Percy "Not again. The first time was hard, know with super villains it will be even harder!" "Not really. You have your demig od pals to back you up and I have my team!"

Just then my communicator rings "Hey Spidey it's White Tiger, looks like defeated that one eyed thing by yourself!" One eyed creep, then they can also see through the mist! "Tiger you and the gang meet me at centrel park with out costumes! I'll explain everything!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ava, Luke, Danny, Sam, Percy and I were seated on a picnic table in central park.

"Ok Parker, talk!" shouts Ava

"Ok! This guy here is Percy. He's a demigod. Half god, half human."

"So he's a mutant?" blurts Sam.

"Course not bucket head!" says Ava

"Fine, but what's it got to do with us? Were not demigods last I check." Demands Luke

"Just let me finish, ok! There's this thing called the mist that prevents us non demigods from seeing the monsters and what not, but some people can see trough the mist, like us. Now it seems Doc. Oc and his team of baddies can also see through the mist, and because of this they can see the monsters as well. Now these monsters can be killed, but now he's preventing them from being killed!"

"So basically Doc. Oc wants to take over the world and we have to stop him." Says Sam

"You can put that way."

"So what are we waiting for, let's go kick some monster butt!"

"Wait a minute." says Percy "You'll need a plan."

"Like what." Mutters Sam

"Well I think you should meet my team first then work out what to do!"

"No! We can't just let some monsters take over while we play meet and greet!"

"Patience." Whispers Danny "Patience is the key to winning any war."

"He's right." Says Ava "We should meet his pals; see what they have to say!"

"Well then let's go!" replies Percy quickly "We don't have all day!"

At that very moment, deep within the earth, Doc. Oc in his lab was spying on us.

"So the children are on my tail. Well let them, they will not get far. Electro I want you to head out right and exterminate the children right away, except Spider man. I have some un finished business to do!"

"Right away Doctor!"

"Good! I expect results!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't know what I was expecting. I mean what do you expect a demigod base to look like? Well I defiantly wasn't expecting a giant ship with the head of a dragon. Once we got a board we met Leo, Hazel, Piper, Frank, Jason and Annabeth.

"Guys meet Spider man, Nova, White Tiger, Power Man and Iron Fist." Says Percy.

"Whoa!" Responses the guy named Leo, son of that blacksmith god. "What's with the wacky outfits?"

Guess I forgot to tell you that we switched back to our costumes before meeting up with Percy at the dock.

"Um, dudes we're Super Hero's. You know the guys with special powers who go off and beat the stuffing out of baddies!" Answers Nova.

"Well guess that makes me a superhero! Actually that probably makes us all heroes!"

"What!"

"Duh, logic! We're demigods; we each have our own ability! I can go on fire and craft cool things and stuff."

"Okay, okay I get it! What about you guys?"

"Well I can transform into anything and Hazel can create tunnels and control them." Responses Frank, son of Mars. "Annabeth is really smart, Jason and fly and make cool storms and Piper can do this cool thing with her voice and control people."

"Really!" Asks Ava. "Can she make Nova shut up?"

"Sure no problem." Answers Piper calmly, daughter of Aphrodite.

"Wait what?" says Nova all flustered.

"Nova can you please shut up?"

Amazingly he shut up. After we quickly told our story and discussed our plan. We only came up with two. Option a, we go to the doors of death and stop the villains from re-opening them. Option b is to let them open them and go find Doc. Oc and stop him from doing whatever is plan is. None of them seem very likely of working.

"All of these have their own set of problems and probably won't work in our favor." Explains Annabeth, daughter of Athena.

"Well If I know Doc he's probably going to send out of of his minions to come and kill us." I say.

"That you are right about Spider." Answers a gruff voice.

Turn to see Electro in his green and yellow suit standing on the dock by the warehouses. Electricity seems to radiate from his body, curling all over him.

"Electro. What do you want?"

"What else? To get revenge."

"Well not this time electric bolt, your totally out numbered. I mean look, I've got 7 demi godas and4 super heroes and all you have is, well you!"

"Oh, so that's all I have, eh? What about this?" he asks, as he pulls out a lighting blot about the size of a ruler.

"Oh no." Mutters Percy. "He's got the master bolt."

"The master what know?"

"The master bolt. Zeus's symbol of power."

"That's not good. Not good indeed."

We watch helplessly as the bolt grows to the size of electro. He laughs an evil laughs then attacks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I never thought I'd say this bit I wish I never got on electro's bad side. If I hadn't Luke wouldn't be lying in a heap of tattered and ripped clothes. Annabeth wouldn't be force feeding Percy some godly type food. The boat wouldn't of blown up and sank with Leo, Frank and Hazel still on it. Man is it a good thing Frank can transform into whatever he wants. Nova and Jason wouldn't be flying around with screaming at electro while firing energy balls and lighting balls at him. And Piper wouldn't be doubling back in pain from the impact she took from the bolt. And neither would Ava and Iron fist.

The whole docks in flames then Electro is hit by a mystical ball of energy. Followed by a strange cry that sounds very familiar.

"Take that Electro!" Yells the voice.

"You!" Yells Electro! "Son of Hecate, you will fall!"

"I don't think so!" the man replies' firing again and again till Electro doubles back in pain and drops the bolt.

"I'll be back, Strange. And next time you will not be so lucky!' He scampers away leaving the bolt shrinking back to size.

"Are you okay Spider man?" the man asks.

"Doctor Strange?" That's when everything went black.


End file.
